For a fiber optic distribution application, optical fibers of a fiber optic cable are spread in connection with a plurality of fiber optic connectors. To facilitate storage and connection, the fiber optic cable is received in a fiber optic distribution box, and the fiber optic connectors are mounted to the fiber optic distribution box.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order for allowing optical fibers (not shown) to extend at a specific angle, a fiber optic distribution box 1 has a plurality of inclined surfaces 11 inclined at the specific angle. The inclined surfaces 11 are respectively connected to fiber optic connectors 12, such that the optical fibers can extend at the specific angle through the fiber optic connectors 12.
However, each inclined surface 11 is formed unitarily as one piece with the fiber optic distribution box 1. When it is necessary to provide a different optical fiber output angle, a new fiber optic distribution box has to be manufactured, thereby increasing manufacture costs and causing disadvantages for modularization. Further, the fiber optic distribution box 1 is unable to match with different types of fiber optic connectors, thereby reducing its usability for general applications.